Summer Ashton
Summer Ashton was one of the District 1 females from Cloveismywife's 200th Hunger Games, the 8th Quarter Quell. She was the district partner of Callam Delaney, Navy Wonders and Shimmer Starred. Overall, she placed 1st out of 56, becoming a victor along with Theodore Welch and Destiny Carven. Personality Summer is sweet as far as Careers go. She isn't vicious or bloodthirsty, but she will kill if necessary. Also, Summer is quite the tomboy, but she does have some degree of interest in fashion. That being said, Summer is very self-conscious. Looks Summer has long blond hair that naturally curls. She is strong and fast. Summer is 5'7 and always wears a silver headband and a red rose in her hair. Also, Summer has sweet glimmering blue eyes, and she wears purple eye shadow and pale pink lipstick. Training Score 200th Hunger Games: 9 Games At the reaping, Summer volunteered and Summer and her male district partners teamed up to kill Shimmer Starred, the other District 1 tribute. During the games, Summer followed District 1 tradition by allying with the career pack: Callam Delaney, Navy Wonders, Demetria Callitor, Tracy Volt,, Louis Welder, Hugo Jenston, Katy Belle, Mistalia Caliden, and Mickey McAllister. During the bloodbath, Mickey was killed by Katriona Greystone. In retaliation, Summer killed Katriona's ally, Eileen Shade. That night, Tracy Volt and Hugo Jenston left the Careers. The next day, Katy Belle poisoned the careers water, which killed Demetria Callitor and Mistalia Caliden. Callam and Navy began to fight, and Navy killed Callam. In retaliation and a promise to Callam, Summer killed Navy. Summer and Louis Welder went to the beach area where they kept a low profile until Lou killed Xavior Chance. The duo attended the feast the next day, where Summer killed Adrianna Marsk and Lou was killed by Forsythia Aljisic. The four remaining tributes, Destiny Carven, Theodore Welch, Forsythia Aljisic, and Summer thought they won, until they were taken to another glass box, where Theo killed Forsythia. Kills Navy Wonders, Eileen Shade, Adrianna Marsk Allies Callam Delaney, Navy Wonders, Demetria Callitor, Tracy Volt, Louis Welder, Hugo Jenston, Katy Belle, Mistalia Caliden, Mickey McAllister Other Love Interest: Callam Delaney Aftermath Here is an excerpt from Summer's life twenty years after the Games: I looked down at my twin baby boys and smiled. "Those two cuties are going to be fierce tributes in the arena!" said my husband, Darrel. Darrel was a victor too. He won 4 years before I did and he was the only one who understood me and what I went through. "I think we'll keep them out of the arena." I said. Darell nodded reasurringly. I was never going to let my kids enter the games. They were too traumatic to go through. At night, I still had visions of the tributes I killed. Darrel helped me through the nightmares, and I don't know what I would do without him. It was bedtime for the kids and I walked into their room and set them down in their crib. "Good Night Callam and Lou!" During The Vengeance Games, Summer Ashton mentored the tributes of District 1 and also the tributes of District 10 along with Hex Servirior. Summer was happy about Copper and Amber being revived as she thought they stood the best chance of winning. Trivia *Summer killed one of her district partners, Navy Wonders. *Summer, Katy Belle, and Navy Wonders each killed a fellow Career tribute. *Summer was the first Career victor and first District 1 victor of Cloveismywife's Games. *Summer named her two children after Louis Welder and Callam Delaney. Category:District 1 Category:Females Category:200th Hunger Games Category:Victors Category:17 Year Olds Category:Bow and Arrow Users Category:Sword Users Category:Lovers